Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vending devices and methods, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to a method and apparatus for providing baggage identification tags for travelers.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common practice to provide identification tags for baggage. Baggage identification tags are useful for travelers to mark their baggage with information to assist in indicating ownership of the baggage and to provide information to allow the baggage to be returned to the owner in the event it becomes misplaced. Transportation terminals, such as airports, commonly require the baggage to be separated from the owner during transit or while passing through security points, thereby increasing the importance of a mechanism to properly identify the baggage.
Complimentary identification tags are commonly provided at transportation facilities such as airports. A traveler is required to write identifying information on the tags and attach the tags to the baggage prior to conveying the baggage to transportation personnel. The complimentary tags provided at the transportation facilities are often constructed of inexpensive material, such as paper and a thin elastic attachment strap, and are not configured for repeated use. Also, it is often difficult and time consuming for a traveler with multiple pieces of baggage to write the information on multiple tags. Moreover, the prior art identification tags may not be easily recognized, requiring individuals to look closely at the writing on the tags to distinguish one tag from another.
Other higher quality types of identification tags for baggage are available at retail establishments. However, the baggage identification tags are produced in a generic form and are not customized with a photo of the owner or other distinguishing information. Thus, additional proof may be required to verify that the identification tags belong to the owner. Moreover, the identification tags are not conveniently purchased and require the assistance of sales personnel to assist in purchasing the identification tags. Thus, the identification tags may not be available during all the hours a traveler may have need to purchase an identification tag.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,053 granted Jul. 6, 1999 to DeBrouse, discloses a passenger identification and baggage control system. A baggage tag is disclosed having a photo and other information used for transportation. However, the baggage tag is created by an airline agent rather than the traveler. Thus, the tag producing system does not allow a traveler to create a customized tag, and use of the tag producing system involves multiple people. Moreover, the baggage tag includes information, such as the date and flight number, and is therefore only intended for a single use.
Similarly, U.S. patent application Publication No. U.S. 2002/0126878 discloses a baggage tag having a picture of the traveler placed thereon for identification purposes. However, the method for providing the baggage tag involves the assistance of clerks and, the baggage tag is only intended for a single use.
Photo booths are known in the art for allowing a person to take a picture of him or herself, and quickly obtaining a copy of the picture. An example of such a photo booth is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,197 to Wain et al., granted Oct. 2, 2001, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The photo booth disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,197 discloses an automatic photo booth with an electronic imaging camera. However, the photo booth does not provide a mechanism for entering customized identification information, such as a name and address, to be placed on an identification tag. Moreover, the photo booth does not disclose a mechanism for dispensing identification tags or straps for attaching the identification tags to baggage handles. Photographs themselves are the only item that may be dispensed from the photo booths.
The prior art is thus characterized by several disadvantages that are addressed by the present invention. The present invention minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a baggage identification tag that is easily produced and purchased, that includes a picture of the owner on the identification tag, and that can be reused repeatedly. It would be a further advantage to provide such a baggage identification tag that can be customized in a colorful and eye catching design so that the baggage identification tag is more easily identified. It would be an additional advantage to provide such a baggage identification tag that is made available all hours of the day and night at a location convenient for travelers to purchase. It would be yet a further advantage to provide a method for producing such an identification tag that allows the identification tags to be produced quickly without the assistance of a clerk or salesperson. It would be yet a further advantage to provide a method for providing baggage identification tags that allows identifying information to be placed on the tags in bold, clearly visible and legible writing, and that allows multiple tags to be created that are identical to each other.
The features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.